


Nobody's Fault

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Leave me alone!” Diana screamed, running back into her bedroom.

Only recently had you and Spencer collected her from where she was staying in Houston to take her home with you. You’d known each other your entire lives, so it was just as heartbreaking for you as it was for him. Watching his mother decline like this. The only thing that seemed to be helping in the slightest was the supplement that Spencer had obtained from Rosa. Her actual medications were doing little to nothing. After forcing your mother-in-law to down a glass of orange juice with some of the mixture blended in, she stormed inside, angry with you and her son for not bringing her back home - she wanted to go back to Bennington. But they couldn’t adequately take care of her anymore; they weren’t equipped to take care of her with both schizophrenia and Alzheimer’s. That’s why she’d been transferred to Houston.

At six months pregnant, taking care of your ailing mother-in-law and working was becoming too much to handle, so with the Bureau’s okay, you cut down your work to a consulting capacity; that way, you could focus on the baby and your mother-in-law. Work could wait for now. 

It was too quiet. 

You’d been through this too many times. Whenever Diana got angry, she would storm away into her room, but until she became lucid she’d mutter to herself - and you didn’t hear a word. As you knocked on the door, you feared the worst. Given her situation, and that in moments of lucidity she was acutely aware of how rapidly she was deteriorating, you and Spencer feared she’d do something drastic. “Mom?” you asked softly, knocking on the door with your knuckles. “Mom? It’s Y/N. Are you okay?”

Nothing.

Slowly, you peeked inside through a sliver of open door and didn’t see her. When you walked in, she still wasn’t there. Maybe she was just in the bathroom and didn’t hear you? Turning around, you saw the sock you kept the supplement in - it was empty.

“Mom!” you screamed, barging into the bathroom to see her dumping the contents of the bottles of supplement Spencer had risked his life for into the toilet. “Mom, don’t!”

“Leave me alone!” she screamed, moving away from you as you reached for the last bottle. As her arms flailed backward, you turned in order to protect your growing stomach. She was holding on for dear life, but when you were finally able to peel the bottle from her grasp, the contents were gone. That was the last bottle. You stared at the empty contained for a few seconds before realizing that Diana was running toward the apartment door.

You ran after her. If anything happened to her, you wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself. “Mom! Come back!” She was about to run out of the apartment when you ran up behind her and pushed the door closed, spinning her around by the shoulder. “Mom! Why did you do that? Do you have any idea what Spencer had to go through to get that medication for you?” you sobbed. Spencer had put his job and his life on the line to help his mother.

“I don’t want it! I don’t like it! I wanna go home!” she growled.

Snaking your fingers through your hair, you started to pull as the tears welled in your eyes. “You are home, mom!”

“No, I’m not! I wanna go back to where I was before!”

“You can’t go back to Houston, mom!”

“No!” she screamed, turning away from you. “I wanna go back to where I was before!” Bennington - this again.

The tears crested over your eyelids as you went through the same thing you’d told her so many times before. “They can’t take care of you anymore, mom. I’m sorry. This is your home now.”

“I don’t wanna be here! I hate it here! And I hate you!” you screamed, reeling back and slapping you across the cheek with an open palm. When you turned back her way, she ran back toward her room, slamming the door behind her and leaving you standing alone in the middle of the room with a palm print burning into your flesh. 

A sob ripped through you as you brought your hand to your cheek, feeling your skin sear under your shaking touch. As you tried to catch your breath, you patted your stomach, attempting to calm the baby. She was kicking. “Grandma doesn’t mean it,” you whispered, tears falling down your cheeks and onto your stomach. “She’s sick. It’s okay, baby.” You composed yourself, checking to see if Diana was asleep before calling Spence at work. 

When you approached the door, your heart lurched. You didn’t want to go through this again - not today. You were so tired. But when you cracked open the door, you saw Diana sprawled out on her bed, fast asleep - her face showing no signs of the anger she’d felt just moments before. Careful to close the door quietly, you pulled your phone out of your pocket and sat down on the couch.

“Hey, Spence,” you said softly, your voice giving out after so much yelling. 

He could tell something was wrong. “Honey, what happened?” he asked. Hearing him call you honey was calming you already - he had that way about him. “Something’s wrong.”

“I gave your mom the supplement in some orange juice about an hour ago,” you said, taking in a shaking breath as you tried to continue. “She ran away from me and a few minutes later it seemed like something was wrong. When I found her, she was in the bathroom dumping the supplements down the toilet. I’m so sorry! I couldn’t get it away from her!” you sobbed. You brought your hand to your mouth to stifle the cries. Diana needed rest. Spencer heaved an enormous sigh on the other line. “I tried to get it away from her. I tried to tell her what you went through to get it, but when I went after her, she turned around and slapped me.” 

Although it had been at least 15 minutes since she hit you, you brought your hand up to your cheek. It was still warm to the touch. “Honey, I’m so sorry. It’s not your fault,” he soothed. As much as he was trying to comfort you, and somewhat helping, you could tell that his head was hanging in his hand. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

“Yea,” you whimpered, running your hands over your expanding belly. “She’s okay. And my face will be fine. I’m just sorry I couldn’t save the medication.”

“I’m just going to have to go back to Mexico,” he whispered. “I’ll call Rosa as soon as I get home.” He was so tired. You, this baby, and his mother were the three people he loved most in the world. You knew he would do anything for any of you, but you could sense how exhausted he was by the shakiness of his voice.

You hated this. All you wanted was to take care of his mother, have your baby and live a happy life together, while occasionally taking out the bad guys. “How much longer can you keep doing this, Spence? You’ve already been across the border twice. Every time you do this, your risking your job and your life.”

“I know,” he said resigned. “But I would do anything for the three of you. My mom needs this supplement.”

You knew that. It didn’t make it any easier. “I know…We’ll talk when you get home. I love you.”

“I love you, too, honey,” he replied. “It’s going to be okay. None of this is your fault.”

None of it was anybody’s fault. That’s what made it so hard. There was no one to blame. It was just life.


End file.
